Harry Potter and The Otherworldly Hero
by KamiOri
Summary: "...We have a lot to talk about, and very little time." rasped the reaper, his scythe gleaming in the light. Midoriya shuddered.
1. A Whole New World

Izuku Midoriya was used to surprises. He had to be, if he wanted to stay alive. But dying in a fire and getting reincarnated as a baby? That was a new one. But he could deal with that. He was going to be a hero. Heroes were used to this. He was going to be fine.

Who was he kidding?! He was in a tiny baby body surrounded by weird people waving sticks to do was that magic what the hell where was he were his classmates okay why was he a baby what the hell happened to him were they doing magic?!

He clamped down on his errant thoughts. He was going to be a hero. He had to calm down and analyse the situation. He moved his emerald green baby eyes around, drinking in his surroundings. He was in a hospital. At least, he thought it was a hospital. He didn't see any of the instruments that were usually there in a hospital. Instead there were shelves filled with vials of suspicious looking liquids.

He started wiggling his tiny body, trying to look around more. With a start, he realised he was being held in someones hands. He squiggled more. Suddenly, someones face appeared in front of his. He screeched and his wiggling got more frantic. He was panicking again.

Before he could try to calm himself, his eyelids started getting heavy. He tried to stay awake but he was too drowsy. His eyes closed.

**_'At least I saved her.'_**

Lily Potter nee Evans was freaking out. Both of her twin babies were so adorable! She didn't know what to do, and one look at her husband showed her that he was just as clueless as her. Sirius motioned to her to pass them to him so she did.

A wave of exhaustion passed over her, she ignored it, choosing to fawn over her twins with the rest of her family. But James noticed her eyes droop and gave her a look as if to say,' I'll take care of them, you sleep'. She smiled and nodded gratefully.

She leaned back into her bed and let herself slowly drift of to sleep. These were dark times, sure. Voldemort and his minions had never been more in power, true. But now, Lily felt like there was hope. They were going to destroy Voldemort so her babies could live in a beautiful world.

**_'I will not fail you!'_**

James Fleamont Potter was the best Auror in the Brittish Ministry of Magic and leader of the Marauders: himself, Sirius, Remus and Peter. If he were to be described in one word, it would be either cool or annoying (or bastard according to Snape), depending on what he was doing. at any given time.

However at this moment there was no word other than father to describe him. He and the assembled people cooed and awwed at his beautiful baby boys. Hadrian and Andrew were adorable. They looked innocent and unaffected by the war against Voldemort.

James made a vow to keep it that way. No matter what, he would protect that innocence of theirs.

**_'No matter the cost!'_**

Sirius 'Horny Playboy' Black grinned down at the kids. He'd ryshed to St. Mungos the moment he had heard that Lily was going into labour. A momentary grimace passed over his face when he realized that Greengrass was left in his bed. That was going to hurt.

His mood brightened considerably as Harry poked him in the chest. He looked at the adorable bundles of joy in his arms. Harry looked like baby James with Lily's eyes. Anrew looked like James had been Lilified. His eyes were a strange mix of Lily's emerald and James' brown. They looked like swirling orbs of energy.

Suddenly Andrew creeched and fell unconscious and Sirius almost dropped him. Everyone turned to look at Andrew, there was complete silence. Suddenly, the world exploded as everyone panicked. Sirius groaned. Greengrass was going to kill him.

**_'At least he knew which one was the prankster.'_**

Remus Lupin sat in his study. He'd never felt more alone in his life. The past few months had been hell for him. One of his best friends was going to become a father, and he was stuck here instead of joining the celebration. There was nothing he wanted more, than to be there.

But he couldn't. He growled at the bundle of papers in fron of him, his eyes shifting from a kind brown to savage yellow. He was not allowed in St. Mungos because he was a werewolf. A beast in the eyes of the public.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the adorable kids he was going to see. Lily and James had invited him to the birthing party for the at their home. Sighing, he got back to work, filing muggle records in his office on the outskirts of London.

**_'Life would get better... he hoped'_**

The eyes of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore twinkled, practically sparkled, as he observed the joy in the air. These were dark times, and they needed all the joy they could get.

He was worried about the boys. If there was any truth in Trelawney's prophesy, one of the twins was destined to end the war. He snorted. He highly doubted that. Trelawney's dvination was as sensible as a dolphin with a wand. For all he knew, a muggle boy could trip Tom and kill him via broken head. Prophesies were weird that way.

For now, he decided to bask in the happy aura of the hospital room. Everything would work out. He'd make sure of that.

**_'For the greater good.'_**

Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was not in the hospital anymore. The second thing he noticed was that he was not a baby anymore. He was back in his body.

_"Ahh! Finally here ,are you Mr Midoriya?" _A voice hissed.

He looked up, realising he was not alone. There was a man seated across him (he vaguely recognised the area as the 1A dorm room). The man looked scary. He was made of bones and wore a midnight cloak. He also had a scythe. Now Midoriya knew, without a doubt, he was dead. This confirmed it. He felt like crying.

"You're a grim reaper, aren't you?" He asked, voice shaking with emotion. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He wated to run away. He was scared and sad and angry and... he clamped down on his emotions again.

_"Oho! An observant one, aren't you?"_ The skeleton cackled (It was fitting, he noted). _"Yes, I am. We have a lot to talk about, and very little time..."_

Midoriya sighed. It was fucking Isekai.

**_'At least I saved her'_**

**A.N.: This is probably the only chapter I'm gonna write now. Also, I'm gonna brief over most events till fourth year. Rate and Review please for more chapters :)**


	2. Food for thought

_"...We have a lot to talk about , and very little time." _The grim reaper rasped. Modoriya shuddered.

"_You are not one of this world, yet you were reincarnated here? It's such a rare case!" _He cackled again.

"Rare case?" Midoriya asked him timidly.

_"In simple terms, you were not supposed to die when you did. My theory is your fate changed at the same time as the hypothetical perpendicular of bisector of fate in this world. This caused a shift in two time streams with you at the center. Hence, you, defier of sister Fate are here."_Midoriya looked at him strangely.

_"You are the most interesting case I've had in a thousand years! I got you here to tell you this. Your a wizard, Midoriya!" _He was not allowed to interfere, but this boy could. He gave a sadistic grin at the thought.

"_In any case. In have sealed your memories till you are at an age suitable enough for the sudden increase in intelligence and awareness. Your job is to defy fate and annoy the hell out of her. _Now shoo, I have work to do." Midoriya's eyes widened.

"Wait you can talk normal-ahhhh?!" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as he fell through a hole in the floor. He grinned. It had been so long since he had made a good prank. He undid the trasfiguration on his body. He was back to being a buff guy with a cape and a stick instead of a scythe. Not very scary, or badass.

He chuckled and made his way to his bedroom. This form was not the best for meeting souls, but it was for his wife Ginny. In fact, she loved it. And that made being the Master of Death and Death's penultimate prankster okay for Harry.

**"Ginny's gonna have a heck of a night"**


	3. Kaboom the Snake

Voldemort grinned at Lily Potter. He looked creepy, with his chapped lips stretched across his scaly face. Lily whimpered.

"Severus has 'requested' for you to be spared. So hand over your children and come with me. Your husband's corpse is in the hallway." He hissed.

Lily reached for her wand, but paled when she realised it was on the dresser. Voldemort, who drew his wand at the first sign of movement, began wheezing with laughter. The twins in Lily's arms woke up and began wailing. Izuku's green eyes drifted towards Voldemort as the annoyed dark lord began to cast a killing curse.

Then the room exploded. A gigantic wave of force destroyed everything in the room and destroyed the roof. Lily flew back, ramming into the wall and got knocked out cold. Voldemort was completely vapourized.

A tornado tore through Godric's Hollow, ripping apart houses and the street as if the were paper. People woke up as sound exploded around them. It started raining as the weather changed.

Alarms blared in the Ministry of Magic as fires lit up all over the building, as people wearing everything from suits to just boxers rolled in. In the Hall of Prophecy, one ball lost its glow.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizadry, silver intsruments tinkled and puffed, as an old man with a white beard awoke from his slumber. In another tower, a lady thrashed in bed.

Nobody knew what was going on, and the world was in chaos... T.B.C.

**A.N.: ****Not gonna lie, I was gonna stop ffn entirely, but the one review on this story got me back here. I will plan on writting more often but I don't know if I should continue this story.**


End file.
